


Spain X Reader- Avert Your Eyes

by Butterfingas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfingas/pseuds/Butterfingas





	Spain X Reader- Avert Your Eyes

“Catch!”

A Popsicle was hurled towards you at great speed, spinning as it neared closer to your slouched frame. You flinched as the cold, wrapped treat thumped into your arm and slid down your thighs to the sweltering cement floor.

“Nice catch, my friend!” Antonio threw his head back in laughter as he scrambled up the wall, taking a comfortable seat next to you. Without even a grumble you reached down and grabbed your cold treat, wanting nothing more but for it to be inside of you. The cheap wrapping was discarded immediately before your dry tongue slid over the flavoured ice, savouring the cooling treat.

Your teeth grazed over the frosty surface, the sweet flavour thrilling your taste buds as the cold treat gradually melted on your pink tongue. You breathed out with a delighted sigh, your eyelids sliding down over your vision as you sucked as much flavour from the luscious Popsicle, its colour staining your lips blue. The sweltering sun’s ray beamed on your back, causing you to twitch uncomfortably in your hot clothes.

“Antonio,” you huffed. “It’s so hot! I swear you could fry an egg on my body.” The only acknowledgment of your comment was a small sniff. You pursed your lips and frowned, turning towards your friend. You tilted your sun glasses down and cracked an eye open.

The sight you saw was an amusing one. Antonio’s green eyes were glued to your lips as they massaged the wet treat between them. You puckered them and removed the Popsicle, sliding it out slowly. You watched as Antonio’s Adam’s apple travelled down his throat as he swallowed. You removed your sunglasses and raised an eyebrow at the state of your Spanish friend.

“You okay?” you smirked. Antonio blinked abruptly, his eyes flicking up to meet yours. You placed the Popsicle back on your tongue, wrapping it around before your teeth guillotined straight through the ice. Without breaking eye contact with your pervy friend, you spat the clump of ice to the floor. “You’re staring.”

With a clear of his throat, the now frightened Spaniard sat up straight and flicked the melted Popsicle off his fingers.

“It is very hot today. Much hotter than what I’m used to in Spain! Anyway, how are you, my friend?” he asked, a slight tinge of embarrassment ringing out through his accent.

“Good, apart from the fact my clothes are about to catch fire,” you whined, fanning your face with one hand, the other working on popping the half-bitten Popsicle back into your mouth. The silence returned again as you sucked on your cold treat, the blue liquid swirling around your tongue. You loved the feeling of being cooled down from the inside.

You flexed your bare toes within your flip flops and turned back to Antonio, who was flicking some sweaty hair from his forehead. His shirtless torso gleamed with a thin layer of sweat, reflecting the scorching sun above you, giving him an oiled up look that made you quiver. You bit your lip as he ran his palm down his tanned collar bone, his lips parted and his eyes heavy lidded. Suddenly, his eyes flicked towards you, a mischievous smirk twitching upon his lips.

“You’re the one who’s staring now!” he growled with a laugh. You waved him off with a giggle, swallowing the last of your Popsicle. Antonio watched you for a moment before comically slapping his forehead.

“Oh! I forgot to put on Sunscreen!” he exclaimed, putting a flustered hand to his dark brows and sighing. “Whoever shall protect my back from the sun?” He whipped around to you, a toothy grin and dancing eyebrows causing you to snort.

“Sure, whatever. Pass it here,” you said calmly. You squirted the thick, white liquid into your palms. You sucked in a deep breath with a whoosh, staring at the man’s gleaming back. You flexed your fingers before starting on his shoulders, gently messaging the cream into his tanned skin. You bit your lip as your palms run over his muscles, every groove being picked up on your sensitive fingers. You made your way down to his hard shoulder blades, your lips trembling and toes curling as you did so.

“Oh my...” you breathed. The Spaniard whipped his head around, his eyes sheltered by his sunglasses. 

“Is something wrong, ________,” he asked innocently. You cleared your throat and shook your head, a smile painted upon your lips. Your fingers messaged their way down his toned spine until they reached his lower back, your fingers slowing as you reached the top of his swim trunks. You didn’t want to finish, Oh God no, you just wanted to rub this man’s back until you died of age, but he eventually figured out you were done and whipped around to face you.

“Want to do my front as well-?“

“Yes,” you interrupted, already squirting the last of the thick white cream on your palms. You almost fainted as you ran your palms up and down his tanned pecs and firm collar bone. You knew he was watching you behind his sun glasses, so you tried your best not do glare through the tinted glass. His jaw was tense, and you could almost swear you could see a large splotch of blood spreading across his cheeks in a blush. Your jaw tightened as well as you reached the top of his hard abdomen, your womanly desires screaming inside of you to be released. It was when you reached his lower abdomen did your hand quiver over the gentle trail of hair leading from his belly button to his forbidden area. Your thumb touched the bottom of his swim trunks before your spine straightened up involuntarily. You curled your fingers away from him and sat up.

You glared at the man behind the sunglasses, your Popsicle-stained lips pouted and your cheeks flaming. You whispered a small done before whipping around to face the ocean again.

“Do you want me to do your back as well?”Antonio asked confidently. You tried to say no, but your response died on your lips as the Spaniard began to wet his palms with the chilled cream. He stopped before touching your back.

“Is it okay?” he asked. You nodded before thinking, biting your lips as his large hands smoothly clasped your shoulders, the cold cream causing your spine to stiffen and a sigh to escape your blue-stained lips. You closed your eyes as a sigh danced from your lips. Antonio defiently had magic fingers and knew damn well how to work them; he had you soothed within seconds of his delicate fingers pressing into your muscles. This was more of a massage then an application of sun screen.

His fingers traced comfortable patterns down your spine, causing you to writhe in pure pleasure. How could a man please you so much with just the tips of his fingers? Suddenly, he pressed his back against yours, his toned abdomen fitting perfectly again your back.

“Done,” he whispered into your ear, his teeth grazing against the shell. An electric shock travelled down your spine and exploded in your lower abdomen, causing your spine to arch and your eyes to shoot open. Antonio moved back with a snigger and rubbed the remaining sun lotion onto his trunks, leaving you confused and wanting his hands to touch you again.

You gently punched his shoulder as you began to regain your senses and looked back towards the ocean, its sparkling causing you to squint. You pushed your sunglasses back on your face, only to be greeted with a pair of familiar blue eyes and a giant toothy grin.

“Sup dudette!” the American called. You high fived him before being caught in a tight embrace. You tilted your head towards the cheery shirtless Italian, his hair dripping wet and salty from the warm ocean. Antonio leaned in closer to you, his lips brushing against your ear again.

“I’ll do your front later, eh?” he whispered with a wink, his voice like a growl. You looked him in the eyes, watching them glaze over with some unexplainable emotion, his pupils growing with size as he imagined touching you again. He smirked crookedly before jumping off the wall, his familiar cheery behaviour returning.

“Let’s go jump of the wharf, Lovino!” he sang, grabbing the confused Italian and running onto the sand. You blinked, suddenly understanding what he meant. You covered your mouth as you giggled insanely, but your laughing session was cut short abruptly.

“Hey, ______, can you put this stuff on my back?” Alfred asked, tossing you a container of sunscreen.

“Yes, me too, please,” Ludwig asked, removing his tank top to reveal masculine body. You nodded quickly, squirting the cream onto your hand with a smile.

This was going to be one interesting summer’s day...


End file.
